User blog:WinterZX5000/Robo Bear
To activate Robo Bear, you need a translator (from ‘I’m Math Bear!’)(See 1). Note: You must have completed ‘I’m Math Bear!’ because only those translators work for Robo Bear. He is in a secret cave. You can reach him by going through a wall near the Rose Field. Once you unlock him, you will get this dialogue: “Well hello, fellow beekeeper! I’m Robo Bear! What brings you here? Never mind that, now. I used to be a beekeeper like you, until the Great Ant War (See 2). I lost all of my body parts when I died, but I strangely never got back together again. Can you help me craft them please?” If you haven’t given the translator to Robo Bear yet, you will get this dialogue: “Bzz, spark, bzz!!! (Robo Bear is trying to speak to you).” Then, you will be given the option to either give or don’t give the translator. If you talk to Robo Bear after you unlock him, you will get your first quest! Robo Bear also gives out a new set, the Robo Set (See 3). Quests: Quest Name: Requirements: Reward: Robotics Bring 10 Eggs To Left Robo Arm, Robo Bear 2,000,000 Honey Pollen Part Get 5,000,000 Right Robo Arm, Pollen From Every 10,000,000 Honey Field Need This To Blend 500 Items Left Robo Leg, Stand! Using The Blender 18,000,000 Honey This, Too! Use 500,000 Royal Right Robo Leg, Jellies 26,000,000 Honey Final Part… Defeat 500,000,000 Robo Stomach, Tunnel Bears 34,000,000 Honey Note: This is the final part because Robo Bear already has his head because he can talk. After you do these 5 quests, you will have all of the Robo Parts you need to build Robo Bear. To do this, you need to complete one last quest: Build Me! Bring 10 Eggs To Robo Bear, Robo Set, Get 5,000,000 90,000,000 Honey Pollen From Every Field, Blend 500 Items Using The Blender, Use 500,000 Royal Jellies, And Defeat 500,000,000 Tunnel Bears There is also a hidden quest. Since Science Bear (Math Bear) gives 2 translators when you complete his ‘I’m Math Bear’, you can use the other translator to activate him once again to unlock one final quest. If you complete it, you will get a Robo Bee Egg (See 4) Hidden Quest Hatch 999,999,999,999 Robo Bee Egg Eggs This quest is possible to do since you can use evictions over and over again and then hatch more eggs. It is very hard, however, because you need to hatch 999,999,999,999 Eggs. Dialogue: Robo Bear gives very simple dialogue within his quests, like Polar Bear. Quest Name: Receiving: During: Completion: Robotics “I think I can “You haven’t “Finally!” trust you. done it? Come Here's your first back to me when you Quest! Bring are done.” 10 Eggs to me .” Pollen Part “All right, your See ‘Robotics’ ‘See Robotics’ next quest! Get 5,000,000 Pollen from every field.” Need This To “Now, I need my See ‘Robotics’ See ‘Robotics’ Stand! legs! Blend 500 items using the Blender.” This, Too! “You forgot my See ‘Robotics’ See ‘Robotics’ other leg! Aye, aye, aye. Now, use 500,000 Royal Jellies.” Final Part… “All you have to do now See ‘Robotics’ See ‘Robotics’ is construct my stomach. Defeat 500,000,000 Tunnel Bears.” Build Me! “All right, now build me! See ‘Robotics’ See ‘Robotics’ You do this by bringing 10 Eggs to me, getting 5,000,000 Pollen from every Field, Blending 500 Items using the Blender, using 500,000 Royal Jellies, and defeating 500,000,000 Tunnel Bears.” Hidden Quest “Hey, I thought we were done! See ‘Robotics’ See ‘Robotics’ Ok, I’ll give you one last quest. Hatch 999,999,999,999 Eggs.” Notes: # The quest ‘I’m Math Bear is here’: “I know my name is Science Bear, so I should be amazing at science, but I'm horrible at it. My name is only Science Bear so I can be in the game. I only give science-related quests to help hide my true reputation. Robo Bear is the TRUE science bear. Anyways, I'm actually into math. I'm telling you this because I trust you. From now on, I'll give you math-related quests. I'm Math Bear now!” Your first math-related quest: Collect 20,000,000+20,000,000 pollen from the Coconut Field, Collect 40,000,000+40,000,000 honey from the Blueberry Field, Craft 2x40 items using the Blender, Use the Field Booster 5x1 times, Use the Red Field Booster 5+0 times, Use the Blue Field Booster 25÷5 times, Collect 300x1 Blue Extracts, Collect 300+0 Red Extracts, Collect 50÷2 Stingers, Defeat 500,000x1 Ants, Defeat 5x2 Tunnel Bears, Defeat 9,999x1 King Beatles, Defeat 50÷2 Vicious Bees, Get 10x1 Grandmaster Badges, Collect 31,415,926,535x1 Ability Tokens, Collect 1,000,000,000,000x2 Focus Tokens, Collect 2,000,000,000,000x1 Rage Tokens, Collect 2,000,000,000,000x3 Melody Tokens, Die 5+5 times, And most importantly, discover 30+7 different bee types! If you do that, you'll get 999 x 999 x 999 honey, 2x1 Translators, 50x50x50 Treats, 2x2 Star Treats, and 1x3 Gifted Diamond Eggs! 2. The Great Ant War was a war between the bees and the ants, to see who would get control of the mountain. The bees won the war and got the mountain, but the ants have come back… 3. The Robo Set is rewarded from Robo Bear if you complete ‘Build Me!’, along with 90,000,000 Honey. The Robo Set consists of 5 items. The Robo Dipper, Robo Port-o-Hive, Robo Belt Bag, Left Robo Shoulder Guard, and Right Robo Shoulder Guard. 4. The Robo Bee is an event bee. It is similar to Gummy Bee. This bee will turn into a Gifted Bee and become 1st Edition soon, just like Bear Bee. Category:Blog posts